I didn't forget
by BookoftheMoon
Summary: For Near's birthday tomorrow but I won't be here so I can't upload it. Oneshot NearxMello Yaoi lemon! Sorry no room for a summary ;3 Just read and enjoy and REVIEW!


Author's notes:

Happy Birthday Near!! I wrote this just for his birthday because I forgot to write my AkuRoku Fic for AkuRoku day so I vowed to not forget these kind of things! Contains underage yaoi action! Woop. And fluff at the end. YAY FOR FLUFFYNESS!!

I own nothing!!

Review or face Misa's wrath!! RAWRRR

--

Fingers wrapped childlike in his white locks. Eyes trained on his small toys. The mini L occasionally glanced up to see in any of his underlings would say anything about the day. Nothing, as usual they sat in front of computers and worked on various cases. After Kira everything slowly reverted to how it was about six years ago. Criminal activity rose as it should and nothing huge happened again. The world was balanced perfectly and Near was proud that he took part of it. Even if he didn't show it.

His mind began to wander. He was reflecting on his times at the Wammy House and Mello. He missed the blonde haired boy. He gave up his life trying to stop Kira. He got no recognition but Near knew he couldn't have caught Light if Mello had done everything he did.

This got the gears in the young man's head turning. He began thinking about the times that Mello had saved his ass…in more than one way…

-Nine years prior-

"Happy birthday Near!"

The young boy smiled as he entered the large room while twirling his hair. He had been silently sulking all day believing everyone had forgotten his birthday. He should have used deductive reasoning and know that a surprise party was 73 more likely than the entire orphanage forgetting.

The young boy sat amongst hundreds of toys and wrapping paper. It seemed every child had given up their toys to the brightest in Wammy House. He sat and thanked each and every one of the children. Laughter filled the air as he was hugged by various kids that looked up to the brilliant boy.

The door to the oversized room creaked open. Near wondered who was missing as he saw everyone that he could think of here. Then a young man entered the room. Near's face lit up instantly along with the other children. Roger smiled and simply said," Welcome…L."

L walked in with hands in his pockets and back hunched. He was smiling and didn't seem as serious as Roger explained.

The children were awe struck that L himself had arrived.

"So where's the birthday boy?" He asked warmly.

The children all pointed at Near, who was pleased to think that L would come here just for Near.

"Well…get on with it, keep opening those presents! A birthday only comes once a year. Cherish it. As you have about a 5 chance that I'll show up again" He waved off the stares and forced the attention back to Near.

"Um, Near? Here, I got this for you. It's my favorite game and I think you should have it." Matt held out his prized game to Near. He wasn't close with the boy but Matt was too nice to give him some lame gift.

The party continued and all was like a fairy tale to the young boy. Until he remember a face that wasn't at the gathering. Mello. Where was the second best. Near had always had a soft spot for Mello but all Mello ever thought about was beating Near. He never once stopped and tried to develop a friendship.

Time past as Near wondered about Mello. Was his pride really that great that he wouldn't even come to see Near? The boy sat on his bed staring at the ceiling anxiously. He wasn't sure why he had such anxiety welling up in his small chest. But it was and it felt strange.

Near sighed and rolled lazily to his side and stared at the clock at his bedside. It was five minutes until midnight, and an end to a great day.

He sat up abruptly as Mello entered the room. His face was down and his body seemed tense. The young boy's heart raced as he stared at the intruder.

Mello calmly made his way toward Near's bed. Near shook as he peered up at the boy. Mello looked up slowly and grabbed Near's shoulder. He yelped at the abrupt force that Mello used.

He thrust Near into his bed. "Do not make a sound." Near nodded with his eyes wide wondering what Mello was planning on doing.

(for my dear friends that can't handle lemon aka sex ;3 please skip ahead until I say otherwise. Thank you! …Yes Tyler I do write some hard core stuff…are you surprised?)

Mello straddled Near and began moving closer to his face. Mello moved inches away from the shocked teen and forcefully kissed the unsuspecting boy. Near's eyes widened even further as Mello attempted to gain entrance. Unsure of how to react Near let the older boy's tongue dart into his mouth. Mello's hands swiftly moved from his shoulders to his chest. He felt his heart beat speed up as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Near's reaction became that as shock as he realized was next. He was immobilized though and truthfully didn't want to break from such a passionate kiss. Mello tossed Near shirt and began taking of his own. Mello moved his lips down to the Nears neck in a series of pecks. He felt his shiver under his soft lips. Eventually Near gave in to the pleasure and began licking Mello chin line and nibbling his ear. Mello smirked and fumbled blindly with Near's pants. Likewise Near quickly undid his lover's pants. "You look so sexy in your underwear" Mello whispered in Near's ear they were both almost completely exposed. Near smiled and pulled down Mello's boxers revealing his erection. " You look sexy in nothing at all.." Near purred. Mello growled cutely and began pulling the other's boxers.

Now that they were both undressed Mello slid his way down to Near's member and dramatically licked it. He stuck his own finger in his mouth and with care not to hurt Near slid a finger in. Near shuddered pleasantly. Mello preceded to sliding it in and out causing moans to emit from the young boy. "Another?" Mello said seductively. Near nodded as his orgasm wouldn't let him speak properly. Mello smiled wickedly as he saw the entrance he made for himself seemed plenty large enough and he continued and slid all of his length in. Near winced in pain but he enjoyed it. Mello thrust himself in and out of Near with the boy occasionally asking for it faster or harder. Near had reached his climax and almost couldn't take it much more.

Then Mello pulled himself out with a slight pant. Fluids pouring out from both boys. Near's heart raced as his orgasm began to subside. Mello glanced at the clock he had twenty seconds. They cleaned each other quickly with their tongues. Near loved Mello's taste as he continued to lap up Mello's cum. Mello drew away quietly and clothed himself. He glanced right back at the clock as it hit midnight.

(hehe it's over now..I'm sowwy. ;3 My dear friends that aren't fangirlly like me can look now lol)

"Now we can be rivals again," Mello said coolly as his shirt slipped down his shoulder revealing a defined collarbone. Mello turned from the young boy who was now completely exposed and alone. He smoothed his hair slightly and fell right asleep not bothering to dress. The only thing he wanted on him was Mello's essence.

-Present-

Near gave a happy sigh as he recalled the forgotten memory. He wished silently for his friends to jump out and surprise him and for Mello to come and cuddle the young man. But Mello was dead and nothing could change that.

It was five minutes to midnight and Near slept soundly on his bed. Next to him a form slowly wrapped his arms around the sleeping man. Near sighed pleasantly as his wiggled into the chest of the slightly older man. He played with the sleeping lover's white hair and tenderly kissed his forehead.

Then a small beep alerted the man that it was midnight. The older man sighed and sat up. His blonde hair covered his face as he whispered somberly, "Goodbye my greatest rival and closest friend. Our love, our hatred it was real. And now it's time for me to go…back where I belong"

The ghost stood up began walking towards the door. He gave a weak wave to another man whose cigarette was long ago used up. Together they vanished as if they never existed.

Near produced a single tear as he opened his eyes slightly and cuddled himself as he still felt the warmth of Mello's body lingering in the room.

--

EEP! I just realized what a terrible smut writter I am... GOMEN!! Oh well I know where my talent doesn't lie...

X Misa


End file.
